poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Doing favors for Dusty
This is how the scene for doing favors for Dusty goes in Dusty and the Grand Galloping Gala. Dusty: (pulls into a fuel depot and starts taking on fuel.) Oh man, this really bites. My best friends want to go to the gala. Who should I take? Applejack, or Rainbow Dash? Pinkie Pie or Fluttershy, Rarity... James? Percy? Henry? Duck? Charlie? Emily? Gordon? Paxton? Oh, who should go with me? Chug: Here you go. Dusty: Thanks, Chug! Chug: No problem. Dusty: (Notices the other ponies go inside) Huh? Mechanic pony: Um Mr. Crophopper? Are you gonna try to fly in the rain? Dusty: Rain? (Looks around and sees the rain coming down but not on him.) Chug: That's strange, why isn't it raining on you? Dusty: What's going on here? Chug: Ask her. (points up) Rainbow: Hi there, best friend forever I've ever ever had. Enjoying the sunny weather? Dusty: Rainbow Dash, what do you think you're doing? Rainbow: Whaddya you mean? I just saw the smartest, most generous crop duster/racer/firefighter about to get rained on, so I thought I'd kick a hole in the clouds to keep him dry, that's all. Dusty: Rainbow, you're not trying to get extra consideration for the extra ticket by doing me extra special favors, are you? Rainbow: Me? No no no, of course not. Dusty: Don't play games with me Rainbow, I refuse to accept unwanted favors. Rainbow: Ugh, fine. raincloud Dusty: (Gets rained on.) Should've seen that coming. Rarity: Dusty, it's raining. Dusty: Oh really? Rarity: Come with me before you catch a cold! (In the Carousel Boutique) Dusty: Thanks for letting stay in here until the rain stops, Rarity. Rarity: It's quite all right. After all, we are... the best of friends, are we not? And you know what the best of friends do? Dusty: You got me. Rarity: Makeovers! Dusty: Rarity! Aye! This isn't really nessecary, Ah, Ow! Thanks but, Ah! That's not suppose to go there! Ah! Rarity: There. Oh, you're simply handsome. Dusty: Yeah, this does like cool doesn't it? Rarity: Indeed just look at yourself, (Pulls a mirror in front of Dusty) This is all about you, and how fabulous you'll look at The Grand Galloping Gala. Dusty: Wait, The Grand-- Rarity: gasp And oh, my goodness, what a coincidence. I happen to have an ensemble of my own that matches yours to a T. We would be the belles of the ball, you and I. Everyone would be clamoring for our attention. All eyes would be on us, and then everyone would finally know, the most beautiful, most talented, most sophisticated being in all of Equestria is Rarity the unicorn! Ah, laughter and Dusty Crophopper, of course. Dusty: Wait a minute, I know what you're trying to do Rarity, you're trying to flatter me into giving you the ticket. Well it's not gonna work! You're going to have to be paitent just like everyone else. (pulls out of the Boutique) James: Dusty! Just the plane I wanted to see. Dusty: Oh. Hi, James. James: I say, you look a bit dirty. How about a washdown? Dusty: Okay James. (They pull into a depot and the workers start scrubing down Dusty.) James: At this rate, you could be clean enough for the Gala. Dusty: The Gala? James: Oh yes Dusty, you want to look your best right? Dusty: Well yeah. But what's that about? James: Come on Dusty, if we give you a good scrub, you'll be looking as splendid as me! Dusty: Oh now I get it! You're just buttering me up so I give you the extra ticket. Well you can't fool me! You'll have to wait for my decision like everyone else! (After the workers finish cleaning up Dusty, he pulls out of the depot.) Applejack: Howdy Dusty! Dusty: Applejack! Applejack: Say Dusty, Ah' hav' a proposition fer' ya. Dusty: What is it, AJ? Applejack: How'd y'all like ta' crop dust Sweet Apple Arces using your pontoons? Dusty: Crop Dust the farm? Applejack: Eeyup. What do ya' say ther', best friend? Is that a yes? Dusty: No. No! I don't know who I'm giving the ticket to, and all these favors aren't making it any easier to decide. Argh!!! Applejack: So, is that a maybe? Dusty: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! (Back to his hanger) Dusty: Man, I can't beleive my friends are doing all this crazy stuff just to get the ticket! (pulls inside the hanger.) Fluttershy: humming Dusty: gasp Fluttershy, not you too! Fluttershy: Oh, well, hello Dusty. I hope you don't mind, but we're all doing a little spring cleaning for you. Dusty: In the middle of June? Fluttershy: Oh, well, better late than never, right? It was Angel's idea. Dusty: I should've known. Don't think you can trick me, Angel's just making you do this for the ticket. Fluttershy: Oh no, I'm doing this because you're my very best friend. Right Angel? (Angel has a stern look) Oh, yes, we are just doing this for the ticket. Angel: (offers Dusty a) Dusty: I DON'T WANT YOUR STUFF ANGEL! (Slaps Angel back with his tail gear) Okay, I hate to put it this way Fluttershy but, everybody out of my hanger!! NOW! Ponies: SURPRISE! blow Pinkie Pie: :Dusty is my bestest friend :Whoopie, whoopie! Dusty: Pinkie. Pinkie: He's the cutest, smartest, all around best crop duster/racer/firefighter, bestestest friend! Dusty: Pinkie. Pinkie: I bet if I throw a super-duper fun party, party! Dusty: Pinkie! Pinkie: hHe'll give his extra ticket to the Gala to me! Dusty: PIIINKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pinkie: Yes, Dusty? (Flutters her eyelashes) Dusty: I can't beleive you'd be stupid enough to get other ponies to try to get the ticket. Drizzle: Wait, what ticket? Pinkie Pie: Oh, you didn't know? Dusty has an extra ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala! Ponies, in unison: The Grand Galloping Gala?! Have I ever told you how much I love your paintwork? I'll help you with your work. Daisy: Would you like any help with styling your hanger? Shoeshine: I have a cartload of plane polish. I'll paint your cart. offer favors Rheneas: Dusty, what are you gonna do? Dusty: Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! start chasing him Peter Sam: Wow, I never seen him move so fast on the ground. Skarloey: Come on! (They take off after the crowd of ponies and Dusty) Dusty: (Yelling) run past the fuel stop Dusty: (Comes out from behind a truck) Phew! I lost them! pops out from a crate and Bon Bon pops out of the truck. Dusty runs around with the crowd of ponies chasing him Dusty: HELP!!! past Stephen Stephen: Why is a crowd of ponies chasing Dusty? Duncan: Because that dumb Pinkie told the whole town that he has an extra ticket for the gala. Stephen: Oh dear. crowd of ponies run past a freight train with Dusty disguised as one of the trucks Dusty: Okay now to run the other way. Lemon Hearts: in her tracks and looks back Hey there he goes! Dusty: Oh no! of ponies run past a statue and Dusty is posing as one Dusty: off in the other direction Hey, wait. I'm a plane and planes fly! starts up his engine and takes off Hey, where is he? Where did he go? Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Stuingtion